This invention relates to processing incoming network frames.
Networks enable devices to quickly exchange information over great distances. Typically, information travels across a network inside network frames, also known as packets. A network frame contains a destination address (the frame destination) and a source address (the frame source). A network frame reaches its destination by winding its way through different computers in the network. Frames can carry nearly any kind of information including e-mail, Internet Web pages, and even real-time voice and video data.
In devices such as personal computers and set-top boxes, a general-purpose processor (e.g., a CPU) usually handles each incoming frame. As network communication grows in importance (e.g., Internet based applications), these general-purpose processors devote increasing resources to frame handling, sometimes at the expense of other tasks.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a method of processing a frame received at a networked device. The networked device includes at least one port switch and at least one general-purpose processor. The method includes receiving frame information transmitted over the network at the port switch, determining, at the port switch, at least one port for the received frame information, and directing the received frame information based on the determined port(s).
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. Directing may include forwarding at least some of the received information to the general-purpose processor. Directing may include determining one or more dedicated hardware systems (e.g., hardware cards) associated with the determined port(s). Such directing may also include forwarding at least some of the received information to the determined dedicated hardware system(s). The dedicated hardware system(s) can include dedicated hardware for processing video data and/or audio data (e.g., IP telephony data). The directing may include accessing a lookup table associating forwarding information with ports. The lookup table may be modified by the general-purpose processor.
The port may be the frame""s destination and/or source port. The frame may be an IP (Internet Protocol) frame. The port may be a TCP (Transmission Control Protocol) port or a UDP (User Datagram Protocol) port.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a port switch for use in a networked device that also includes at least one general-purpose processor. The port switch includes electronics and instructions for causing the electronics to receive frame information transmitted over the network; determine at least one port for the received frame information; and direct the received frame information based on the determined port (s)
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a networked device (e.g., a computer or set-top box) that includes at least one general-purpose processor, one or more dedicated hardware systems, a network connection for receiving frames from remote networked devices, and a port switch that receives information from the frames received over the network connection. The port switch determines at least one port for at least some of the received frames, and, based on the determined ports, directs some of the frames to the general-purpose processor and directing some of the frames to the dedicated hardware systems.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method of processing a frame received at a networked device having more than one general-purpose processor. The method includes receiving frame information transmitted over the network, determining at least one port for the received frame information, and directing the frame information to at least one or more general-purpose processors based on the determine port(s). The general-purpose processors may be configured in a master/slave arrangement or as peers.
Advantages of the invention will become apparent in view of the following description, including the figures, and the claims.